Into the Inferno
by WarPigCrawling
Summary: fire!Elsa. Story based off tumblr user Tuiteyfruiteyundead's idea and song parody Let Them Burn.
1. Anna's Accident

"Ena? Ena, make the fire! Make the fire!" the smaller princess begged as she jumped onto her sister's bed. Even though her sister, Ena, had just finished a fireworks show for the kingdom only a few hours ago, little Anna wanted more. The pretty, dancing flames were enticing. Both frightening and exhilarating to her.

"Okay, but just a few, Anna." Ena giggled. Despite being on the brink of sleep, she loved making her little sister happy. Her bursts of laughter and never-ending energy was infectious.

Sparking embers sprang from Ena's fingertips and bathed the corner of the large room in a soft glow. The growing fire flickered from dark blues, to harsh reds, and to rich yellows. And if Ena concentrated hard enough, she would get the faint traces of an elegant green.

But, the greens were the very hottest of the flames and the hardest to control. And they just happened to be Anna's favorite.

"Ohh," Anna breathed, her eyes reflecting the spirited blaze. "Can you do the green _this _time?"

Ena's eyes flicked towards the door. The Queen and King always told her to be extra careful not to let it get out of hand. As her eyes met with Anna's, their warnings seemed to disappear.

"Oh, alright. But you can't mess me up!" Ena whispered excitedly. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she focused. The fire sputtered and popped as the magic came flooding out. Ena's hand now held a churning rainbow of fiery colors.

As Anna hopped off the bed, the flames and embers followed her around in a childish and unrestrained dance. It took all of Ena's concentration to move the hot fire away from Anna's eager and clasping hands.

"Ena, more!" Anna begged. Sweat broke out on Ena's brow as she conjured more to the shifting sea of flames.

"Be careful Anna," Ena whispered. Ena was starting to get worried. As much as she wanted to make Anna happy, she was tired out from her fireworks show earlier and her eyes began to droop. Just then, a jaw-breaking yawn took a hold of Ena and, on habit, she moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Anna screamed. Ena's eyes snapped completely awake. The fervant flames had broke free of Ena's control and had turned into a vicious inferno. Because Anna had been so close to the fire, her face had been attacked and her head had collided solidly with the imported blackwood floors.

Without another thought, Ena sprang from her covers and used her own body to cover Anna like a protective shield.

"Mama! Papa!" Ena screamed loudly. She looked down at her sister's face, the flames had licked the right side of it along with her arm, where blisters had already formed. Ena's tears rolled down her face, but dried in the heat before they could fall.

The door to their room burst open and the King and Queen were standing there. With one glance at the two girls in the middle of a blazing room, the King rushed in a swept them both into his arms, sweat already breaking out on his face. By that time guards were running down the hallway, burdened with buckets of sloshing water.

The King dropped Ena off by her mother and ran full tilt down the hallway with Anna until they were out of sight.

"Ena, what did you do?" her mother whispered, bringing her into a comforting embrace.

"It was an accident, mama. I swear," Ena sobbed back. "Will Anna. . ."

"I do not know. We will go to the nurses quarter. We'll know soon."

The two royals traveled down the hallway in an undignified trot, unable to stop worrying enough to care.

* * *

The wrinkled old nurse gave a tired sigh.

"She will live, but for the burns. . .they will scar. There is nothing I can do but help them heal the best I can."

Ena looked over to Anna who was resting peacefully now that she had been given a Valerian root mixture. Her head was turned so that the bandages were hidden, but Ena still knew they were there. Ena's hands clutched her elbows as the guilt flooded in. _It was all my fault, _she thought over and over again. If she had just paid more attention, or quit when she got too tired.

"Thank you, Eira," the Queen said softly, making her way towards her sleeping child.

The King began to make his way to his wife's side when a guard knocked on the oaken door and walked inside. Despite speaking in a low tone, Ena heard everything.

"Rumors have spread across the city like wildfi-" he gave a forced cough, "like the plague. They think the princess attacked her younger sister. They're crowding the palace square as we speak. They feel unsafe."

Ena's lips began to quiver. She never meant to hurt anyone! It was all an accident. But her father would convince them. Everything would go back to the way it was before.

The King's eyes widened slightly then settled into grim determination. With a quick word to his wife he swept out of the ward, the guard trailing right on his heels. The door gave an ominous slam before silence settled in Ena's ears.

The Queen was still by Anna's side, smoothing back her hair and whispering sweet lullaby's in her ear. The nurse left the room to make more medicine. The King was busy talking to the townsfolk. And Ena felt hopelessly, desperately alone.

* * *

**A/N: It might be awhile before I can post the next chapter because of school and all, but I'll try my hardest to find some time :)**


	2. It's All Downhill From Here

The next morning was strange for Ena. As she was led to a guest chamber to sleep, the maids had been nervous and avoided touching the young princess. By the time the morning sun rose above the horizon they were more playful and cheery than ever before. They spoke none of what happened last night, nor did they compliment her on any of her firework displays like they always did.

Ena said nothing to them as they chattered about her like birds, but she was puzzled. As soon as she was dressed she hurriedly left to find her father.

After searching through the possible rooms he could be holed up in, she found him in his study. Ena's mother was there as well, deep in conversation with the King. The Queen was obviously distressed, something besides her injured daughter laying in the nurses quarters.

The King was worked up, stress showing through his tired face and set shoulders. Ena's hand was resting on the door, ready to knock and alert her presence when she heard what her father was saying.

"I had no choice, love. The citizens were practically demanding blood. Rumors had transformed so atrociously-" he gave a heavy sigh. "I couldn't console them. They didn't understand the situation and they were afraid. A dangerous mix in any circumstance."

"But to trust that demon with their minds, their memories. And the price we have to pay in return-"

"You took away their memories? Of me?" Ena asked, lip trembling.

Both parents turned to look at their eldest daughter, looking small and frightened in comparison to the rooms large double doors.

If anyone were to walk into that room at that moment, they would have been witness to the saddest scene the castle has ever held. The Queen and King both realized at that precise moment that Ena would no longer be their little girl. The world is too cruel a place for innocence. No longer would the princess be able to use to powers to bring joy for others. From this point it turned from a gift to a curse.

It would take explaining, of course. She would wonder why she could never let her inner fire take shape, why it was necessary. But that's the price you pay.

The King placed a hand on the shoulder of his wife and then made his way to his daughter.

"Ena," he said heavily. "Listen to me. You can't use your ability any longer. You must conceal it, from everybody. Don't let it show."

"Even Anna?"

"Yes. Nobody can know. Not a soul."

"But why, Papa?" Ena asked, tears forming. "It was an accident. I would never hurt Anna!"

"I know, darling. I know. But I had no choice. The people have always been wary of your gifts and last nights incident seemed to beset panic in their hearts and minds."

"What did Mama mean when she said 'demon'?"

His eyes closed briefly, perhaps in an effort to find comfort. "My great uncle had the same gifts as you, but he was not as kind-hearted. In order to save the kingdom and all who lived here, he made a deal with a demon. He used it to wipe the minds of the citizens in order to calm their terror. . . and to help build a special prison for his brother."

"And you asked the same one to help you?"

"That's correct, Ena. But there is always a price to pay when dealing with demons. And one of those was keeping your powers secret."

"One of them? What is the other?" Ena asked in a small voice.

He gave her a soft, warm smile. "Don't worry about it, it won't matter if your powers are kept a secret. And I know you can do it."

After a few minutes silence, filled with somber silence the King gently lifted Ena's chin so their eyes met. His were filled with hope but Ena just saw her own frightened reflection.

"Why don't we check on Anna," he said, gesturing for his wife to join the two of them. "She should be awake by now."

"But how are we going to explain how she got. . . burned?" Ena worried.

"She was playing too close to the fireplace and slipped," the Queen replied quietly.

The three royals walked down to the opposite end of the castle in silence, each filled with their own worries and depressing thoughts.

Ena knew everything was going to change. Now every constant second would be filled with the worry of keeping her powers hidden, or keeping her face from showing how scared and nervous she was.

If she ever showed her abilities everyone would think she was some monster! There would be no-one to talk to, no-one to confide in. Ena remembered every instance where her skin started to heat up and sparks flew from her body when she got excited or angry.

Despite loving Anna tremendously, it didn't mean that her little sister didn't annoy her or make her frustrated. They got in fights occasionally, all sisters did. But if she had to hide her powers, then. . .

Well, if she buried her emotions then she wouldn't have to worry about any more accidents. Total isolation. No one would know if she wasn't around them. Even though Ena hated to think about it, it seemed the best route for keeping her powers concealed from those around her.

* * *

The King and Queen were the first to enter the chamber. When Ena finally did slide through the opening of the door, she saw Anna was wide awake. Bandages covered the right side of her face and on the top half of her right arm.

Ena knew only too well that those were her fault. But no one would know. No one except her Mama and Papa.

"Ena!" Anna said loudly, grinning then wincing when her burns stretched. "Where were you? You were gone forever!"

Sitting on a chair near her bed, Ena lifted her hand to cover her sister's, then pulled it back before it could touch. "Sorry, Anna. I didn't know you were awake. I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"They put this sticky stuff on earlier, so it doesn't really hurt anymore."

"What," Ena cleared her throat, "what do you remember?"

"Well, I unremember a lot of things. The nurse said I hit my head really, really hard."

"Oh. . ."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Anna started talking to their parents and Ena left, as quietly as she entered. The three of them stayed in that room for an hour, until she fell asleep.

Ena was locked up in her room. She had a feeling she would be seeing a lot more of it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks if you read this. Send me a review or PM for the story or if you just want to say hi, anything really :) I'll try to update sometime next week.**


End file.
